Lobito malo
by angels46
Summary: Sirius recuerda como acabó declarándose a Remus mirando en su pensadero hasta que Harry le interrumpe. Finalmente decide recuperar el tiempo perdido.RL&SB.


**Lobito malo:**

Allí estaba Remus Lupin, bajo la sombra de ese árbol cerca del lago. Ese sitio le encantaba. Disfrutaba de los rayos del sol, de la tranquilidad que daba ver a Hogwarts dormido y él, con la compañía de un buen libro. Sus amigos no se despertarían hasta dentro de unas horas. Quizás llegara Lily en un rato...abríó el libro y comenzó con su lectura. Estaba tan inmerso en la lectura que no oyó los pasos que se acercaban, no sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, por ese motivo se llevó un gran susto cuando le saludó.

-Buenos días, Moony-Tras recuperarse del susto, su cara no dejó de mostrar su sopresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Te encuentras bien¿Pasa algo?-Empezó a preguntar algo preocupado. Sirius no pudo evitar reirse.

-A ver...Estoy aquí porque se que vienes todos los sábado, pero si te molesto me voy; me siento perfectamente, la verdad no sabía que era bueno madrugar de vez en cuando; y no, no pasa nada. Simplemente tenía curiosidad por ver que hacías los sábados, por ver si era cierto eso de decias, "A quien madruga, Merlín ayuda" pero de momento no he tenido ninguna ayuda...-Bromeó el moreno.

-Padfoot¿seguro que estas bien?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Perfecto, bueno ¿y que haces?-Preguntó. Últimamente quería estar todo el tiempo que podía con él. James le decía que estaba raro, _pero era normal, eran amigos y los amigos estaban juntos¿no?_

-Leía-Contestó Remus.

-Oh, por mi contunúa- Remus dudó un momento pero decidió continuar leyendo aunque fue un intento. Primero no terminaba de ver normal que él estuviera allí, lo de la curiosidad no se lo creía ni él, allí había algo más. Segundo, verle mover las manos constantemente no facilitaba sus intentos de mantener su vista fija en el libro...

-¡Para Padfoot!- Exigió el castaño. -Me estas poniendo nervioso-

-Tan irresistible soy, Moony-Remus pusó los ojos en blanco-Esta bien, esta bien, ya paro-Dijo poniendo carita de perro abandonado. 

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar?-Preguntó.

-¡Creí que no ibas a proponerlo nunca! No sabes el hambre que tengo-Dijo Sirius mientras descolocaba el pelo de su amigo. Últimamente aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para tener contacto con él, bien fuera el pelo, las manos, un abrazo..._pero eso era normal, _siempre decía lo mismo.

Así había empezado todo, Sirius no tenía muy claro cuando pasó, pero tenía claro que había pasado, ya no lo podía negarlo. No veía a Remus como un simple amigo, ahí había algo más. Hasta que punto estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su amistad...

-¡PADFOOT!-Dijo Remus muy cerca de su cara, demasiado. Sirius sintió como se aceleraba su pulso, como deseaba que estuvieran aun mas cerca.-Llevo llamándote un buen rato¿has visto mi libro de pociones?-

-No, nada-Dijo Sirius intentando mostrarse normal. Pero eso parecía imposible, todavía podía sentir el aliento del chico en su cara; sentía como si una fuerza invisible guiara sus movimientos, como si fuera una marioneta. Se acercó a Remus, le giró y finalmente le besó. 

Remus no sabía que hacer, se quedó paralizado, por un momento intentó calmarse, dejar de pensar y analizar las cosas. Finalmente se vio obligado a dejar de pensar, porque no en vano el que le besaba no era ni más ni menos que SIRIUS BLACK y ¡Merlin, besaba endemoniadamente bien, se dejó llevar. Permitió que la lengua que tan sutil y apasionadamente le rozaba los labios pidiendo acceso entrase en su boca y con ello se inició la batalla. Sirius no dudó un momento en cuanto recibió el permiso y profundizó el beso; con ello, no solo besaba, sino que también tocaba y el tacto de Remus fue demasiado para ambos, tan fue así que no pudieron evitar el gemido que salió de lo más profundo de sus almas. Sin embargo, por raro que parezca, eso hizo que Sirius fiera otra vez dueño de sus actos, consciente de ellos y se separó ligeramente del chico.

-Re-rem...Moony-Empezó a decir-yo...en fin...me gustaría que ssuppieras...¡joder¿por qué es tan difícil!-Dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos y tirándose ligeramente del pelo.-¡No piensas decir nada!-Dijo esperando la reacción del castaño, quizás eso ayudara a que por fin le confesara que era incapaz de dormir pensando en él, que tenía una necesidad enfermiza por tocarle y que decir por besarle...pero Remus parecía un trozo de hielo, no podía pensar. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces puesto que no le salían las palabras.

-Yo...debollevarellibroaLily-Dijo para dejar la habitación y a Sirius hecho un lío._Eso era bueno o malo, le había gustado o no...¡Joder, joder, joder¿Y si la había cagado¿Y sino le volvia a hablar¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! _Fue a buscarle. 

o0o0o0o

Se podría decir que esa era la tercera vez que Sirius entraba a la biblioteca por su propia voluntad, sin necesidad de buscar un libro o cumplir un castigo. Sus ojos grises empezaron a buscarle, lo vio; estaba en una mesa cercana a la ventana que daba al lago, siempre se ponía allí. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, pensando, a la vez que recorría los labios con su pluma. Ausente.

Se acercó a la mesa, Lily le hablaba de lo duro que estaba siendo ese trabajo de Pociones, pero Remus seguían ausente_¿Estara pensando en mi?_

-Evans, nos disculpas-Lily le miró con cara de pocos amigos, cogió sus cosas y se fue. Sirius miró a Remus, él parecía que no había notado su presencia.-Moony-Llamó una vez. Nada.-Moony-Llamó más cerca. Nada. Ya no posía más, el movimiento de esa pluma le estaba volviendo loco. Se acercó a su oido.-Moony-Esta vez el chico reaccionó.

-¡Sirius!-Dijo al verle tan cerca._¡Joder, joder, joder! Que no me mire así, Padfoot, para, Merlin, que mirada..._-¿Qque qqueriass?-Dijo nervioso.

-Tenemos que hablar-_Esos nervios es porque él tambien está deseando que vuelva a pasar o porque le doy miedo...que sea lo primero, que sea lo primero, que sea lo prime..._

-No puedes esperar a luego, ya casi he terminado...-Dijo Remus, cualquier escusa era buena, no tenía ni idea de que decirle sobre lo ocurrido.

-Remus, necesito hablarlo ahora-De sobra era conocido que Sirius no era paciente, era impulsivo, hacía las cosas cuando le apatecían sin pensar en las consecuencias. Si él decía, me apetece un heledo, movia cielo, mar y tierra hasta tenerlo. Si eso implicaba algo de riesgo y alguna que otra travesura mejor.

-Esta bien-Empezó a recoger sus cosas con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Sirius no podía soportalo más. Amontonó los libros, recogió el tintero y las plumas lo más rápído posible y lo lanzó a la mochila. Para salvar su trabajo, Remus se encargó de los pergaminos.

-Vamos-Dijo cogiendo los libros y dirigiéndose a la salida. Remus le siguió como si le llevaran a la guillotina. Sirius le llevó hasta un aula cualquiera.

-Remus, no se muy bien por donde empezar-Dijo lanzando los libros a la mesa contigua a la que se sentó.-Debes saber que lo que ha pasada antes...bueno...yo...yoqueríahacerlodesdehacebastantetiempoporquemegustas-Dijo lo más rápido que pudo. La cara de Remus era un poema. Solo había entendido un hacer, tiempo, gustas. Su mente empezó a trabajar para intentar captar el mensaje completo pero...no pudo, parecía que tuviera una neblina en ella.

-¿El qué?-Dijo arrugando la frente. Gesto que siempre hacía cuando no entendía algo y que dicho sea de paso a Sirius le encantaba.

-He dicho-Comenzó a decir en un ataque de valentía-que el beso que te he dedo, que nos _hemos _dado lo he hecho-Cada vez se iba acercando más obligando a Remus a retroceder hasta la pared, dejándole a su merced. Sirius colocó ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del chico. Se acercó hasta su oído y siguió hablando.-porque quería-Al ver la cara de interrogación de SU Remus, aclaró-Si lobito, QUE-RÍ-A hacelo¡joder, Remus! Me gustas-Dijo finalmente mirándole a los ojos, atravesándole con esa mirada.

-Ccuanddo dices gussttar¿te refieres a gustar?-Dijo Remus. Sirius sonrió.

-No me refiero a bailar claqué¿a que coño me iba a referir?-Dijo Sirius.-Realmente no se cómo ni por qué ha pasado, pero es así. No dejo de pensar en tí, lo último que veo cuando me duermo eres tu y lo primero que veo cuando despiero eres tu. ¡Di algo!-Dijo separándose para luego pegarse más a él.

-Nno, no se que decir-Dijo Remus confundido.

-¿Me quieres? Porque yo a ti si y me encantaría saber si he jodido nuestra amistad o he hecho lo correcto.-Dijo ya desesperado. Cuando analizara esas palabras se daría golpes en la cabeza pero ahora necesitaba decirlas.

Remus, cerró los ojos, se llevó las manos a las sienes y las masajeó. Tras unos segundo de recapacitación, decidió romper con todos sus miedos, después de todo, era Sirius SU SIRIUS, el mismo que llevaba amando desde hacía ya un año, el mismo que propuso lo de los animagos para acompañarle, el mismo que siempre estaba allí cuando se despertaba después de cada transformación, el mismo que hacía un mes se había presentado en el lago a las ocho de la mañana cuando el se levantaba a las doce...Rompió la distancia que los separaba, (que hay que decir no era mucha, puesto que Sirius se había quedado atontado observándole) rozó sus labios. Sirius reaccinó de inmediato y el besó pasó a ser de lo más pasional. Se separaron para respirar. Sirius le abrazó y empezó a repartir besos por su cuello.

-Ssi-Sirius-El moreno paró momentáneamente-Yo también te qu...-Pero no terminó de decir nada, empujó a Sirius lejos de él. Sirius le miró sin entender nada. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió.

-¡Moony, Padfoot! Os estaba buscando como un loco-Dijo un chico moreno y con gafas-No os encontraba por ningún lado, asique recurrí al mapa-

-Pongs-Ladró Sirius, esperaba que aquello que les fuera a decir fuera importante porque sino le mordería.-¿Y a qué se debe esa búsqueda desesperada?-Dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirar a Remus.

-¡Es Lily¡Me ha dicho que si¡Por fin me ha dicho que si¡Y hasta me ha besado!-Dijo James con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Me alegro Pongs-Dijo Remus-Ya era hora-

-¡Si! Oye¿qué hacias aquí?-Dijo James al darse cuenta que estaban en un aula abandonada y llena de polvo.

-Sirius y yo estábamos planeando como encerraros a Lily y a ti. Últimamente no había quien te aguantara...-Dijo Remus. Sirius sonrió._ ¡Eso te lo crees tu! _

-Bueno, ya no va a ser necesario-James, miró el mapa y vio que la pelirroja de sus sueños salía de la biblioteca.-Me voy, chicos que Lily ya sale de la biblioteca. Hasta luego-Dijo James. Parecía que más que andar flotara. Sirius se dirigió a la puerta, la cerró y después sacó su varita. Esta vez nadie les molestaría. Se acercó peligrosamente a Remus.

-Verás lobito-Comenzó a decir en su oido-no deberías haberme empujado así y mucho menos dejarme con la intriga-Dijo para luego pasar a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja, después descendió con besos por su cuello e introdujo las manos por la camisa del chico para acariciar su espalda

-Lobito malo-Dijo antes de besarle y atrapar el gemido que iba a salir por esa boca que tan loco le volvía.-Nada que decir-Dijo subiendo las manos por su estómago hasta su pecho.

-Yyo...mmm...decía que yoo...¡Oh Merlín!-Dijo cuando Sirius le mordió dulcmente la clavícula.

-que yyooo-Suspiro-que yyooo tambiennn te quiero-Dijo para finalmente coger la cabeza de Sirius entre sus manos y besarle apasionadamente. Ahora era él que besaba, era él quien tocaba mientras Sirius se derretía...

-Lobbitoo malooo-Dijo Sirius cuando sentió la mano de Remus dirigirse más alla de su estómago...

o0o0o0o

Alguien había tirada de él fuera de su pensadero. Empezó a decir una serie innumerable de tacos. Se giró a ver quien había osado recordar ese momento tan especial con Remus. El mismo Remus del que llevaba separado catorce años. Parecía una situación chistosa, allí estaba la réplica de James, como en el recuerdo, rompiendo el momento.

-Molly ya ha hecho la cena. ¡Llevo llamándote siglos! Por cierto¿a que no sabes quien ha venido hoy a cenar?-Dijo Harry-¡Remus!-El pulso de Sirius se aceleró al oir su nombre. ¿Y si lo intentaba¿Qué pasaría si él tampoco le hubiese olvidado después de tanto tiempo? Se habían abrazado en la Casa de los Gritos, eso quería decir que no le odiaba, pero parecía que había una barrera entre ellos.

Bajó a cenar y no pudo parar de mirarle. Se dio cuenta de que Harry le quería mucho y eso le hizo sonreír. Cuando volvió a mirarle, se encontró con esos ojos color miel fijos en él. Se atragantó.

-¡Sirius!-Grito Hermione dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

o0o0o0o

-Molly, la cena estaba deliciosa-Dijo Remus-Pero creo que ya es hora de irse-Dijo mirando brevemente a Sirius, que estaba sentado el el sillón, con el tobillo de su pierna izquierda apollado en su rodilla derecha. Sostenía una copa.

-No te quedarás a tomar una copa-Dijo mirándole y hablándole por primera vez en la noche directamente.-¡Quédate!-Dijo.

-Bueno, yo soy la que me voy. Los niños ya están dormidos y quiero ver a Arthur antes de que cierren St. Mungo-Dijo Molly cogiendo unos pocos polvos y lanzándoles a la chimenea para luego desaparecer. Ambos se miraron, parecía que volvían a ser esos dos chiquillos en esa aula abandonada.

-Sirius-Dijo Remus dando dos pasas hacía él. Sirius se terminó su copa de un tragó. Se levantó elegantemente y sin pensarlo más le besó. Un beso furioso, ansioso, un beso de reencuentro, de perdón.-Tte has acordado-Dijo Remus con la respiración entrecortada.-Hoy hace dieciseis años que nos besamos por primera vez-Sirius sonrió.

-Nunca pude ni podré olvidarlo-Dijo para volver a besarlo.

o0o0o0o

Desde ese día, Sirius aprovechó el tiempo al máximo. Cuando Harry despertó le contó su relación con Remus. Éste la aceptó desde el primer momento. Esas Navidades, fueron las más especiales para varias personas: los Weasley tenía a su padre y a su marido de regreso¡vivo!;Harry pasaba sus primeras vacaciones en familia, con su verdadera familia y no podía ser más feliz. Además, se había decidido y por fin le había confesado sus sentimientos a Hermione, eso si, con una pequeña ayudita de su padrino; Remus le tenía a él, por fin volvían estan juntos y felices y junto a Harry y a Hermione como una verdadera familia; Hermione volvía a sonreir tras la muerte de sus padres y al saber que Sirius y Remus se había hecho cargo de ella, ahora ellos eran sus padres. Realmente a Hermione no le salia llamarle papa a ninguno de los dos, pero cuando Sirius la llamó y le dijo que obedeciera a su padre y entrara en la biblioteca, no pudo negarse; y Harry, SU Harry era su todo. En esa biblioteca habían salido por fin a la luz sus sentimientos. Finalmente, Sirius volvía a tener ese brillo en los ojos. Ahora era padre _que raro era llamarse a sí mismo así, pero sería el padre perfecto para Hermione. _Harry había dejado de ser un cobarde con sello Black y ahora era el novio de Hermione, _de su hija _y tenía toda una vida por delante para disfrutarla con su lobito.

-Moony-Llamó Sirius mientras acariciaba el pelo del susodicho que estaba abrazado a él.

-Mmmm-Dijo Remus casi dormido-

-¿Crees que nos acostumbraremos?-Preguntó.

-Lo harás-Dijo Remus-Hermione es una gran chica que te quiere. Además fuiste tu quien la adoptó si mal no recuerdo, _papa_-Dijo dándole un beso en la nariz.

-¿Y tu qué?-Dijo fingiendo estar enfadado.

-Yo...ya me he acostumbrado. Llevo poniendo un ojo en esos tres desde que fui profesor-Silencio.

-Moony-Llamó al rato.

-¿Me piensas dejar dormir, Paddie?-Dijo incorporándose un poco del pecho del moreno.

-Te quiero-Y esas dos simples palabras fueron demasiado para Remus, le besó como nunca. Sirius sonrió.

-Lobito malo-Dijo volviendo a besarlo.

-Te quiero, Paddie-Dijo Remus, para volver a acurrucarse en él y finalmente dormirse. 

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Hola de nuevo! bueno antes que nada quiero pedir que no me mateis, esta historia ha surgido un poco de mi cabecita loca, es un locura! Espero no recibir demasiados tomatazos...**_

_**En especial quería dedicarsela a Pilly, que me obligó a subirla y terminarla( bueno realmente me animó a continuar) Muchas gracias!**_

_**Muchos besos, sed felices!**_


End file.
